Talk:Days Until Heartbreak/@comment-15560748-20150818032331
competition post SPOILERS Okay, so I actually wrote this comment before, and when I was on the last chapter it got deleted, so I'm rewriting it Dx ONE ~ I like how you introduced Sari with a pretty intense scene. It made me want to read more and know more about Sari and Aura in general. And Sari seems to have her beliefs, and Sweetie, ers. But I think that Sari going against her own rules will result in lots of conflict with her. TWO ~ So Sari seems ot really like Ice a lot. And, I think that Aura is getting suspicious of Sari. I think that they'll both end up changing in some bad, some good ways. THREE ~ So Sari finds herself starting to really, really like Ice. She doesn't know what's wrong with her, and you portray her very well. FOUR ~ Okayyy intese stuff. So Kayli and Kreg decide to be idiots, and Shineblossom is stealing Ice from Sari. And Sari seems REALLY jealous. FIVE ~ Okay, so I think that Aura is getting suspicious of Sari. Seriously. And all this Ice drama paid off for Sari because he really does (or seems to) love her. SIX ~ So more and more drama. Aura is getting REALLY suspicious now. And Ice is acting all weird towards Sari. It's probably Shineblossom. I can't wait for the next chapter! SEVEN ~ I think something big will happen, and Aura and Sari and ice will all change. I like the way you're so realisitic with the writing, I can easily imagine what it's like being Sari. EIGHT ~ SariXIce chapter <33 That was really sweet. Because Sari gave him a rose to symbolize her love. That's just perfect. NINE~ So Ice is gonna dump Sari. sari is really jealous, and she wants Ice to herself. But, again, soething will definitely go wrong. TEN ~ And SWEETIE DIED. SERIOUSLY FIREY, WHY? I never liked her, but she died, so still. So sarinow wants twice the revengeon Shineblossom - partly for herself and Sweetie. ELEVEN ~ SO INTENSE. Kayli and Kreg gone, two cats probably dead, Ice/Sari/Shineblossom drama and above that, Sweetie's death/ Ugh, so confusing xD. But it was a good chapter <3 TWELVE ~ Auraaa. Yo found out.So I think that Aura will use sari's tactics against her. But I don't think Sari is coming back so, yeahh THIRTEEN ~ And Sari is not a leader anyore. She gave up her best friend for a possible mate who might be cheating on her. But the eppisoe was sweet about Ice and Sari and stuff. FOURTEEN ~ And Sari goes to the Dump. Even though Aura wasn't cruel, it was still really bad. Of course. I wonder what will happen to Ice when he finds her gone. FIFTEEN ~ Aaaand Ice breaks up with her.Of all places, Sari choosing the Clans doesn't surprise me. It's only for revenge, mostly. SIXTEEN ~ Shineblossom seems like a funny character, because she seems nice at one point, ad\nd men at other times. But I think sari will actally try to kill her. SEVENTEEN ~ hehe Shineblossom could've died. I honestly couldn't care less because I dislike her a lot. But I agree with Ice, I don't want Sari to be a murderer without good, good reason too. EIGHTEEN ~ So even though Sari hates Ice, she still trusts him a lot. I think Raji taught Sari a lot, and that she got a new perspective on life. NINETEEN ~ Raji is a very strong cat, and I really like him for that. And of course, Ice had to dump sari. Again, it was definitly Shinecloud TWENTY ~ So I think that Sari got a new perspective on life because of that little kit. She learned Joy, Forgiveness, and family. Joining the group could give her some peace of mind at last. TWENTY-ONE ~ I think that in this episode, Sari accepts how much Aura has changed. Sweetie's grave was a horrible loss, and even though she seemd to miss her home, Sari know that there's no goign back. TWENTY-TWO ~ I think a new ship is cominggg SariXDash Because Dash doesn't seem like the cat to break a she-cat's heart. He would be good for her, and I like dash better than Ice, even though I ship SariXIve. TWENTY-THREE ~ Dash and Sari are really warming up to each other. Because Sari learned about easy-love from Dash. And at the end (intense chapter <3), Sari says that she wished it was Ice, so she probably still likes him. TWENTY-FOUR ~ SARIxICE YAYYYY So this episode was cute, and it taught Sari to restart something new and to forgive/forget. TWENTY-FIVE ~ Another ship episode <3. Dash is jealous. The Dash/Ice/Sari love triang;e is really complicated, and I like the way you write it all out. I don't think that Ice and Dash will like each other very much, but I hope that Dash and Sari are still friends. TWENTY-SIX ~ SHIP EPISODE!! So in this chapter, Sari and Ice remake their love, aand they learn new things along the way. I think Firey will do something to them, cuz she always does that. TWENTY-SEVEB ~ Sari is being stupid. Fighting 3 toms at once is a really stupid idea. But thanks to Aura, she was saved. But even though sari is welcome, what will happen to Sari/Ice? ~~ This story is amazing, and I' sorry that my thing were short, I had to retype EVERYTHING. I love basically everything about this story, and I wish you the best of luck, Firey! ~~ END SPOILERS